


Something Different

by LadyRoseofLiberty



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP, like they do the do and it's in detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRoseofLiberty/pseuds/LadyRoseofLiberty
Summary: Fic inspired by some chat on Amino





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> God, this took me two months to finally write it all down, and you can see where I gave up. I'm glad that it's now published, so feel free to comment on this, especially critiques that can help improve my writing. I'd really also appreciate comments.

It was about a week into their relationship that André suggested to try some things that he was curious to do, with Oscar’s consent, of course. They both started their relationship after Oscar declared her love for him, and they immediately made love with each other. It was awkward at first, but as they were beginning to understand each other’s bodies more, Oscar and André also began to spice things up a bit.

Curiosity won over her uneasiness, so Oscar agreed to André’s idea, and both were stripped themselves naked the very next day. André sat on the bed and spread his legs apart and Oscar found herself sitting between them, blushing slightly when she noticed that his member was resting on her back. André immediately began to kiss the back of her neck and shoulders, and, with both hands, began to travel from her shoulders to her small, soft breasts.

There, he pinched and gently tugged at her nipples, much to Oscar’s excitement. Noticing her change, André began to give licks and bites, which made Oscar throw her head back and moan. Later, André shifted his focus to her breasts, as he cupped and sanked his large, thick fingers into her flesh. At this point, Oscar started breathing heavily and began to scrunch up parts of the blankets with both hands as a means to restrain herself.

With his left taking care of her breasts, André descended his right hand to her core, and began to stroke her clitoris after he combed away the curls that’s hidden her most sacred place. He lightly touched her folds and entrance and realized how damp Oscar was with her juices leaking out of her. André circled his index figure around her entrance for a while, and slowly entered his finger into her.

This sensation’s different from how she’s used to, and Oscar jerked slightly from the surprise of it all. She raised a hand to firmly grip André’s hair and began to pump his finger in and out of her, sometimes back and forth, and other times in a circular motion.

“A-ah! André..!” Oscar cried out her first words since they began, and no longer suppressed her moans, but she voiced them out for people within earshot of the bedroom to hear. She took the hand that was fondling her for so long, and began to suck and bite his fingers. Oscar rolled her tongue around and in between the digits and covered them with thick amounts of spit in the process, and some dribbled to her chin and the corners of her pink mouth.

André began to pump at a faster pace, heightening the delicious sounds of Oscar’s cries, and her wet entrance and André’s fingers combined. Her thrusting hips, her legs all tensed up and in the air, his fingers stirring up her insides….! If André kept this up, she'll–she'll…!

All of a sudden, André slowed down his ministrations and his lips reached to her ear.

“Wait, Oscar.” André muttered, before he kissed her ear and nibbled her earlobe.

Before Oscar protested with being denied of a climax, she scrunched up her face in pleasure once more, as André used his fingers to play with her a little longer. His fingers stretched her muscles repeatedly in a agonizingly slow rhythm, and pulled out his two fingers just enough that the tips of them were still inside of her. He pushed them back in in one stroke, which made Oscar quiver and jerk her legs against the sheets.

She endured that sweet torture for what seemed like an eternity, and Oscar could no longer take it. While she didn’t dislike it, her body was aching to be connected with André’s member, thrusting wildly inside of her until he exploded and filled her with his warm, sticky, delicious cum, so much so that some of it would gush out. Her face shone from sweat, her face flushed, half lidded eyes and her parted mouth was what greeted André as he pulled back while his beloved turned to him.

“André…please…just put it in already.”

Despite being on the brink of ecstasy himself, André wanted to tease her for a bit longer. He placed his forhead to hers and began to kiss her face all over.

“Don’t cum yet. I want to make you wait for just a while longer.”

Frustrated and seeking a release, Oscar removed the spit covered hand that she used to distract herself, locked his lips onto hers and began to kiss him deeply. Their kiss was filled with tongue and I-love-yous. When Oscar begged for more, André began to increase with speed with his fingers stroking her, sucked on her tongue and exchanged globs and strings of spit with her. He nibbled on her lower lip and ran the flushed area with the tip of his tongue. The wet sounds, Oscar’s reactions, it all made André thrust himself behind Oscar and let her feel his warm member throbbing with desire.

Oscar thrusted her hips in time to André’s rhythm and moaned loudly as his fingers pressed above the walls in her core, all the while he aggressivley licked and sucked at Oscar’s neck as she neared her peak. André felt her walls tightening around his fingers and gave one final thrust into her and against her back with his member. Her broken sighs were cut off with a scream as Oscar arched her back and curled in her toes from finally reaching the orgasm that she was denied. André came himself, although he was still aroused.

Before Oscar had the chance to relax, she yelped as André continued to quickly stir up her walls once more. Oscar, who was still reeling from her first orgasm, threw back her head and breathed out sighs, moans, and the occasional mewl from the way his fingers worked on her.

It wasn’t long until another cry was ripped from Oscar again, more powerful than the first one. She felt that she released some of her juices and quivered for a bit, before she settled to rest on André’s chest to catch her breath, her hair sticky with sweat and spit from the experience.

André gently removed his soaked fingers from her, and Oscar moaned from the feeling of those digits being slowly pulled out of her.  She looked over and saw André lapping up her remaining essence on his fingers, wrinkled from how soaked they were being inside of her for awhile. He swirled his tongue on the tip of them before he sucked on his fingertips. André closed his eyes as he savored and swallowed her juices. He’d never get tired of how delicious Oscar tasted. Partway through, Andre opened his eyes to look over to see Oscar, eyes closed and her glistening, reddened lips parted, which made her appear to beg to have those warm, long and thick fingers placed in her warm mouth.

André did as he was begged to and inserted those two fingers into Oscar’s mouth, and she happily accepted them. She fluttered her eyes closed, and took long, slow licks from the bottom up, and, at times, licked in the space between them where some of André’s saliva remained. Oscar sighed when she tasted her sweet nectar and focused on the tips until she pulled back and released them, with only thin strings of saliva connected from her lips. She still felt André’s twitching manhood against her back, and decided to torture him in return.

Oscar turned to André completely, and tenderly kissed him on the lips. André felt her long, slender fingers tracing his body until they rested on his manhood, the arousal almost borderline painful. He hissed when he felt Oscar peeled back the foreskin to reveal the organ. It was average in terms of size, and it stood straight up from pent up desire. Oscar knelt down and gave her full attention to the tip. She poked out her tongue and licked at the spongy skin for a taste. It tasted salty and bitter like always, yet Oscar never was taken aback and changed patterns, from vertical, to horizontal, then to circular.

With both hands, she simultaneously stroked André’s shaft in a slow manner, similar to the way he fingered her. Above her, she heard André’s shallow breathes; a sign that Oscar’s ministrations were working. Then, Oscar switched methods, with her tongue stroking the shaft and vice versa. One of her fingers pressed the head and used her index finger to play around with the small entrance at the tip. She slowly and consistently licked back and forth from the base to the middle of the shaft, and Oscar made sure that she tasted all of it. She went back to the base and made a trail of kisses up to the tip, where she then took the head into her lips and sucked on it. André cried out when he felt the sensation of her tongue massaging his member, and he tightened his grip on the bed sheets from the pleasure. He felt how Oscar sucked on the skin to swallow some of the precum, the heat from her mouth enveloped his member, the way her fingers pumped and rubbed the shaft and her tongue pressed against it. It felt so good.

“O-Oscar…more…” André whispered.

Oscar knew what he meant and slowly, slid the twitching organ into her mouth until she was at the base. She bobbed up to the shaft, and returned to the base, and Oscar repeatedly pumped André’s manhood with her mouth and throat at a moderate speed. His taste, his smell, the twitching skin and encompassing heat made ber wet. Oscar felt her juices dripping out of her during her actions. Her core throbbed in time with André’s, and he was the same as she. At this point, André threw his head back and panted and gripped the sheets so hard that his knuckles turned white. The pleasure was too much!

“Oh god…Oscar..I’m about to…!”

He was going to reach his climax. He was-!

He waited for his release, and yet it never came. André opened his one good eye and looked down to see his beloved removed his member from her mouth. Those bright pink lips left some spit as they slowly slid away from the aroused organ, away from him. Oscar licked away some of the spit from the corner of her mouth before she looked up at him and grinned from his flushed expression.

* * *

She raised herself up and marked a trail up to André’s chest as she continued to stroke him at the tip with one hand. The other she used to play with his other nipple. Her lips pressed against his skin and she continued to relish in the taste of his sweat until she latched on to one of his nipples and began to suck on it. André gasped from the sensation of her tongue and teeth on him, and he merely groaned from the feelings of pleasure that coursed through him. Oscar ran her tongue over and around his nipple as her fingers simultaneously tugged and pinched at the other until was satisfied. She let go of the small mound of flesh from her lips and switched, giving it the same treatment. André felt like he’d die from the sensations, and he wanted more and more of it.

“Oscar…ngh…I-”

He was cut off with a chaste kiss, which immediately turned aggressive as the couple wrapped their tongues, bit and licked one another until they gasped for air.

She gazed into his visage, face flushed and sheen with sweat, strands of his hair clung to his skin, and his lips were marked red from the kisses. André attempted to slow down his breathing, but to no avail. His heart pounded in his ears as Oscar took her hand that was teasing his manhood to pull back the hair that covered his dead eye. She leaned in and gave a feather-light kiss all over the scar as she whispered sweet nothings to him and André chuckled as they rubbed noses, one of the little forms of intimacy that they treasured.

“Don’t cum yet, okay?“ Oscar asked him after they kissed again. She continued to give kisses from his lips, to his jawline and down to his chest again, where Oscar then lowered herself to focus on his member once more.

She licked the tip some more so that it would be lubricated, and after that had been done, Oscar opened her mouth, and slowly took the organ entirely until she felt it at the back of her throat, careful not to accidentally wound André with her teeth. She closed her eyes as she took in the familiar taste and shape of André’s engorged member before she slid it in and out in a rhythm. André responded in pants and sighs as his beloved pleasured him in the technique that he never expected Oscar to be so fond of. His knuckles were pale from gripping the sheets so hard as he endured to fulfill his promise to not cum soon, although the temptation was too great.

Oscar bobbed her head as she sucked on it faster, and gripped André’s thighs to steady herself. Her core was damp and she knew that he was close by the way he thrusted up his hips to her mouth, his chest heaving and his body twisting as a response from Oscar.

“O..Oscar…ah…” This time, André’s breath was light as he worshipped her name. It was too powerful, the feeling of being licked and held by the one woman he’d die for. He wanted to say that he’d come but the sensations of his member hitting inside the warm entrance of her mouth to her throat, her tongue rubbing against the tip and length of it, the wet sounds of her mouth sliding against it, all of that made André throw a finger to his mouth to bite down and prevent himself from screaming. Oscar looked up at him as he muttered her name, and she almost slowed down from the sight before her: André’s face was colored crimson, his face scrunched up from being close to the edge of a release, his lips firmly bit a finger from his right hand as he struggled to cling to the shred of decency that he had, his chest gleamed with sweat and his nipples stood out from arousal. She felt the heat rush to her face and felt her lower regions twitched and dripped anew at his appearance. Oscar closed her eyes and dug her nails into his flesh as she increased the speed of the rhythm, set on seeing him cry out and release.

“O-Oscar!”

With one final push as she slid in all of it, Oscar felt him explode in her mouth, his member releasing his seed to her throat, until some of it leaked from Oscar’s lips because of the amount. She shuddered as she came without even touching herself, her juices dripping and staining the sheets. After her orgasm passed, Oscar slowly began to swallow the thick fluid and removed André’s manhood from her mouth. The sticky texture and salty taste was, although overpowering, delicious to Oscar as she continued to suck off André’s cum in gulps. He moaned as Oscar tenderly moved away and drank up his essence, all which he had saved up as his promise to Oscar.

He opened his good eye and saw Oscar’s closed eyes, her flushed, sweaty face and her lips, which slowly inched away from his member to swallow what he released in her. He removed his finger from his mouth and watched in awe as she drank up as much cum as she could. Blood pounded in his ears while he saw that Oscar came to the tip and lapped up what remaining cum there was, tilted her head back and swallowed the last of it. She took a few shaky breaths before she looked up at André and both smiled.

“God, you always taste so good.” She chuckled as she got up to embrace André, who was still shaking from his ejaculation. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder, her breasts rubbing and pressing against his chest. André settled his hands on Oscar’s back, using his fingers to trace imaginary shapes and lines on her supple flesh until he landed on the small scar on her left shoulder, a reminder of Oscar getting ambushed by Polignac’s orders. He heard Oscar sigh from the way he caressed and felt her remove her head from his shoulder to kiss him. He paused when he noticed that Oscar still had some cum left on her lips and a bit on the side of her face.

“You missed a spot.”

Oscar didn’t had time to react before she felt him licked away a small trail of cum that started from her right cheek and gently made his way to her lips. André slowly licked away his seed from her bottom lip and made his way to her upper lip, taking his time to give a nibble to make her gasp and open her mouth. Oscar didn’t noticed that she had remains of what she did to André minutes ago, and was taken aback when she felt him giving full attention to her mouth. However, she quickly gave in as she felt herself opening her mouth so André would be able to “clean up” from the inside as well. She felt his tongue rubbing against the walls of her mouth, and felt the tip encircling her tongue before she felt his lips enveloping hers. Their tongues wrapped around each other and Oscar felt her lips being overtaken by André’s. She felt him swallowing what cum he lapped up, and the saliva that followed. The intensity of their kiss led them to fall back on the bed, with Oscar on top of André and his arms surrounding her with warmth. She felt the cool bed sheets against her back as she and André continued their searing kiss until André broke it off, their lips connected by a string of saliva and the salty taste of his cum that lingered.

* * *

 

They were more than ready for their union and desperate to finally feel each other’s heat and skin.

“Oscar,” André muttered, panting from their addicted kiss. “Please, let me make love to you in a different way.“

Oscar, who also parted her lips, was about to ask how, when she felt his breath tickle her right ear.

“I want to pleasure and embrace you tightly while standing up.“ André murmured as he placed kisses to the shell of her ear. “That is,“ he pulled back to gaze at her, “if you want to.”

While they both knew the answer to his offer already, he always weighed in on Oscar’s opinions on matters like these. He’d never wanted to do anything that she’d be uncomfortable or unprepared to do. After a moment or two, Oscar gave a soft smile to his question and nodded as her answer.

“So,” Oscar leaned her forehead to André’s, “What do you want me to do?”

André got up and took her hand, so as to guide her to sit at the edge of the bed. Afterwards, André let go of Oscar’s hand and knelt between her legs to prepare her one last time. He raised both of her legs and proceeded to lightly kiss from one to the other, beginning with her ankles. André lips moved along her thigh and Oscar felt his breath grazing her skin. She turned her head and let a moan escape from her as she felt his tongue poking out to tease her clit in quick strokes. Setting her left leg on his shoulder, André used two fingers on his right hand to gently stretch and hold the outside folds, so as to position himself to drink her up. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her folds, his tongue entering inside her walls , swallowing her essence from her last orgasm with such desire.

He returned his hand to the leg that he was originally holding, and tightened his grip by the ankle. Oscar panted and her moans grew from the pleasure that was his tongue licking and sucking her off. She grasped tightly to the sheets on her bed and felt her nails digging into her palms. Noticing her cries, André swirled and pumped his tongue in and out of her at a faster pace, but before she felt she was going to cum, he pulled away.

Oscar twitched from the sudden motion and felt him set her legs down, much to her relief from the tension of them being stretched out for so long. She looked at André, who leaned down to kiss her sweetly on the lips. As they kissed, she parted her legs to make it easier for André to enter her, her core twitching with a burning passion and her nectar being proof of how badly she wanted. After they parted, André positioned his held manhood, stiff from stroking himself while they kissed, at her entrance, and gazed at her, waiting for her permission. Oscar nodded and André slowly sank into her walls with ease, thankful of the lubrication of their juices from the amount of foreplay they did beforehand.

They both moaned from the feeling of being united, and André leaned over to Oscar to whisper in her ear, his lips barely brushing against the shell of it.

“Wrap your arms and legs around me, and hold on tight.”

Oscar did as she was told and clapsed her hands around his neck, and her legs tightly around his waist. André firmly grabbed her thighs and, with one push, threw her into his chest and away from the bed. Oscar instinctively tightened her grip on André as she was yanked from the sheets by his strength and muffled her cries on his shoulder when she felt him twitch inside her. She felt him tighten his hold on her as André slowly walked to a nearby wall in fear that he might drop her. Oscar felt a chill go through her as her back met said wall, and pulled away from the crook of his neck to see him.

His tender gaze, the one that he always held every time before they made love, was there. Even without words, André always wanted to make sure if Oscar was prepared for their union, and every time, her answer was the same. Her rosy lips pulled into a smile and that was when André could begin. He slowly pulled himself out of Oscar, only to thrust his hips into her again, causing Oscar to gasp from the feeling of him inside of her. Over and over, she felt his member sink into her, every thrust of his hips deeper than the last.

The pleasure was indescribable. Oscar felt herself tightening her hold on André as he stirred her up, and it was so intense that she left small scratch marks on his back. He sighed and quickened his thrusts as he felt her nails dig into his back. Oscar buried her head to the crook of his neck to silence herself, to no avail, while she took note of his hot breath against her skin and the feeling of his sweat mixing with hers. She loved the feeling of her breasts pressed against his chest, and his fingers digging into her thighs. The heat, his embrace, and his scent made her felt safe, protected, and, she thought childishly, small. Was he always this strong from his training and work in the stables?

“Ah..!” Oscar let out a gasp when she felt another jolt of André pumping himself in and out of her slick walls. She never thought that it’d feel so damn good with him rubbing and hitting all of her sweet spots, even some she never knew she had. She felt his length sliding in and out of her folds, and she blushed in anticipation of his warm seed filling her to the brim, so much that it’d pour between her legs.

André sighed and whispered her name as he slid in and out of her even faster, their juices melding and increasing the sound of skin against heated skin. He felt her legs and arms tighten around his waist, and heard her barely contained moans, all which made him smile. He felt as though Oscar was completely relying on him to make her reach esctasy. She was putting all of her trust on him to make sure she didn’t fall.

“Don’t stop…An..dré…”

Oscar felt that she was going to explode at any moment from the heightening pleasure. It drove her wild with the feeling of her beloved’s weight ramming himself into her. Their grunts, sighs, and slapping of skin collected with sweat, swirled together with the heat of their bodies that were so close and yet so far to their limits. Oscar felt her back rubbed against the wall, once dry now damp with her sweat from the friction, and she barely registered that her grip loosened due to said sweat. 

“Oscar…”

André heaved her body again, his large hands moving to grip her buttocks, much to Oscar’s surprise. Still inside her, he moved to the edge of the bed to continue lest his knees would give out. He transferred his hands from her behind to clench the stained sheets. He slammed into Oscar once more, causing Oscar to throw her head back, away from the spot at André’s neck, and bucked her hips into him, trying to keep up with his pace. Even as she was on the bed, she never loosened her arms and legs around André, even as her limbs ached from the tension. It was a frenzy of carnal delight; the bed creaked as the two were nothing but flesh, sweat, taut muscles and broken sighs. They were both close to their limit, and André tried to restrain himself from being the first to cum. As much as he wanted to release all of his passion inside Oscar and full her up, he first wanted to see Oscar’s face contorted in ecstasy.

“A-André…ah…” Oscar looked at André with pleading eyes and leaned up for a kiss. André complied and they wrapped their tongues around the other, lips scraped or tugged by teeth, or covered with saliva. It was a kiss to drown out the impending cries of reaching the zenith of their passion. Oscar’s hands fumbled to tightly clutch some of André’s hair at the nape of his neck as he continued to pump inside her. She couldn’t take it anymore!

Oscar cried out André’s name inbetween kisses when she felt her core tighten around his length. She arched her back and pressed legs against André’s back as her orgasm came crashing down on her. André felt her fingers curled into his dark locks, so tightly that he thought she was going to tear some off. Even as pleasure coursed through her every vein like an electric current, Oscar felt André release himself into her core as he called her name. His length spurted so much inside of her that some began to leak out from where they were joined. Neither wanted to part from the other, so they stayed as such. All was silent save for their heartbeats and their ragged breathes from their intense moments together.

André laid himself over Oscar to catch his breath from…everything. He sighed when he felt that his manhood still throbbed in Oscar’s entrance, as though it was trying to empty every single drop to her. As for Oscar, she relished in the feeling of André’s warm and sticky seed being pumped into her as she came to from her orgasm. She felt warm and full with André inside of her like this. And she wanted more of it. Without thinking, Oscar thrusted her hips against André’s, startling him. He looked over to see Oscar, her cheeks a deep red and her breathing heavy.

“André, let’s….do that again.“ She continued with her hips, and grasped on André. As embarrassed as she was, she never took her eyes off of him.

“I love the way you stirred me up and made me feel full. I..I want to feel like that again.“

Oscar quickened her pace as she muttered those words, pressing herself against André as she did so. André was left speechless from her proposal. Normally, when Oscar made a decision or request for them to do in the bedroom, she’d be shy and beat around the bush for awhile until he picked up on what she’s saying. But this was completely different. Her fiery sapphire eyes were fluttering closed, and he felt her legs pressing against him, as though Oscar was begging him to pleasure her again. André felt his length throbbed and Oscar’s walls tighten around it, causing both to moan. André moved his hands from the sheets, behind her knees, to her thighs where he firmly held them, much to Oscar’s delight.

* * *

 She tightened her hold on André as he lifted her, and felt the fullness of his length and cum dripping inside of her. She heard herself choke out a throaty gasp when André’s length began to pound anew in her damp, trembling entrance, and squirmed as she felt the stickiness of sweat that was building at her core. Her moans crescendoed as his tip pierced her repeatedly, teasing her to release as it slid in her folds. André felt her breath on him every time a sigh left her. He wanted to feel her hot breath escape to his mouth, her tongue wrapping around his, his lower lip tugged at and soothed with her saliva… It didn’t take long for André to capture her lips and kiss her. Oscar closed her eyes and kissed him in return, and rubbed her tongue against his.

They parted for a gasp of air before they resumed, the rhythm of their love making slowly gaining speed. As their cores pounded, André parted to suck on the tip of Oscar’s tongue, only for Oscar to dive right back at kissing him. André couldn’t help himself but circle his tongue over her lips and felt Oscar’s sigh through his mouth. She tilted her head and gently nipped at his lips stealing a moan from André. They resumed kissing and exchanged, swirled, and swallowed wads of saliva from each other. Oscar moaned in André’s mouth as she felt another pang of pleasure of his length sinking deeply into her flesh. She tore herself away from the kisses, and nestled her head at his neck, her breathe fanning his neck instead. There, Oscar began to lick and sink her teeth into him to prevent herself from screaming out. She sucked and lapped up his sweat to eventually fom a mark of reddened skin.

André gasped at the sudden feeling of teeth and lips on him, the wet sounds of her mouth sucking and marking him as hers and hers alone. The sensations made his length grow bigger from arousal as he continued to rub himself in her. Oscar moaned in his neck as she took notice of his length and yelped when André slid himself out from her entrance to pound in her. Her core throbbed and felt her hips moving to André’s slower pace. She jerked every time his length rubbed and rammed in her walls, lubricated with cum and juices. André gasped as he thrusted his core with hers, and slid his hands down from Oscar’s thighs to her backside. His fingers dripped with some of his cum that leaked out of Oscar, and he steadied himself as he slowly introduced a finger partway.

“Andre!” Oscar screamed. She stopped her kisses on his neck and placed her head over his shoulder. She moaned at the strange feeling of his finger touching her  _there_  of all places. André slid the digit out of her at the sound of his name. “Does it hurt?” He asked softly, each word punctuated by the throbbing of his length as he stopped himself from moving inside to check on her. He felt the sway of her hair tickling his shoulder as she moved her head from side to side. “N-no. It…it just felt good. Strange, but good.” She murmured. Oscar bit her lower lip as she searched for the right words, even as her walls twitched in time with André’s manhood.

“…Do it again.“

Oscar immediately set her head down to hide her blush. He didn’t see it, but the way she set her head was reminiscent to that of a child. He’d say that she’s cute when she does childish things, but wasn’t she cute all the time? She immediately squirmed and moaned loudly as she felt André re-insert his finger into her. He felt her body’s attempt to reject it, but André pressed on, pumping and making circular motions inside before he slid it back out to tease her puckered flesh. Being daring, André slipped a second finger and stretched out her behind, her flesh easily turning loose. Oscar moaned when she felt a second finger enter and quickly pumped into her. His fingers were large and thick, their width perfect to make her cum. She whined and bit her lips as she felt him curl his fingers tightly near the entrance, which made her walls that sheathed his manhood twitch and tighten more on André’s length. He slowly pulled out from both sides, making Oscar whine from the loss, and slid them back in one thrust, inserting his finger as far as he could go.

Oscar threw back her head and choked back a scream as she felt her core and behind pleasured simultaneously. She dug her fingernails into André’s back and felt like her legs would give out if she tightened them any further. Her body twisted with every pump of André’s length, and with every stir of his index finger, her behind would clamp down on it. Oscar bucked her hips wildly from every sound, smell and touch of skin that was André. She wanted it to end but she wanted to continue, too! André was the same. He was on the border between continuing the sweet torture or reach climax at last. He jerked wildly to Oscar’s sensual heat and teased her backside. His hold of her tightened to the point that he knew that marks would be there by morning. The sounds ever grew louder with every push of their hips, every slap of muscle twisted to the limit, every gasp and pant, higher and higher-!

“André, I….ah!”

Oscar was cut short as she felt a rush of her nectar spill out of her core, bathing André’s pulsing length completely with it. He pulled out his fingers from her backside as she came, and wrapped his arms around her to grip her waist. He continued to push his length as deep as he could, until he finally exploded and spilled everything inside of her. His knees gave way from holding up Oscar’s weight for so long, and they fell back on the bed, bodies convulsing from their orgasms. Oscar moaned as she felt André’s seed flow into her, and jerked when some of it spilled out to drip from her entrance to her bed as well as the floor in a growing puddle. Both gasped for air as though they were drowning in the ocean for centuries, chests heaving, their throats dry and raw, skin gleaming and tasting of salt on their tongues.

They both lifted their heads and began to give tired, feather-light kisses to each other: lips, cheeks, nose, and hair. André gave Oscar a peck on the nose before he slid his length out of her, much to her dismay. As he slid out of her, her entrance began to gush out his cum, with some sticking to her thighs. With his remaining strength, André carried Oscar to her bed - to their bed - and nestled himself against her. They laid there together, doing nothing but wait for their bodies to cool and for their heartbeats to slow.  André extended his right hand to brush his thumb over Oscar’s lips, red and filmy from teeth and spit. He prodded at the small space between her lips until he felt Oscar’s tongue licking over and under that digit, her eyes never leaving his.

“God, you’re so cute when you beg and moan for more.“

She turned her head away from him, his thumb forgotten. Even at the pillow, she always felt her cheeks heating up with that one word no matter how many times she heard it from him. She was never used to be called as such, since no one would come up with the thought to call a military woman “cute” or “adorable”. When she was younger, Oscar always sought out to punch whoever directed that to her because she believed that to be “too feminine”, and if she wasn’t as masculine as her father wanted her to be, she’d be considered a disgrace.  But now, she blushed and covered her face not in embarrassment or anger, but because the one who adored her the most in the world, the one who was her equal, saw her as endearing and deserving of love 

* * *

 On the pillow, she tried to stifle a smile, but to no avail. Her smile puffed into a giggle covered by a hand. She looked up after her little burst, and chuckled.

“Well, I didn't know it felt good, so couldn’t help it.” She crawled to his spent, cum covered length, and held it loosely in her hand. She didn’t want to let it all go to waste. Oscar opened her mouth and began to slowly lick from the bottom to the tip, while slowly rubbing it in her hand. André gasped when Oscar licked away the remaining cum on his length that was still sensitive from orgasm.

 “Every time I do this,” Here she gave him a slow lick at the shaft, savoring the salty flavor and André‘s strained breathing, “You always make such an adorable face.” André gasped when Oscar licked away the remaining cum on his sensitive length. Her tongue swirled around the head, before placing the flaccid member into her mouth to suck on what remained.  André gasped when Oscar licked away the remaining cum on his length that was still sensitive from orgasm, with her hand lightly grasping it. It was finished as soon as she began, and not one inch of it was forgotten. Oscar took her time to swallow the thick substance and was satisfied when she felt it slide down her throat. She looked up at André, his eyes fluttering heavenward from the way her mouth worked on him.

Oscar licked away the cum left on her lips and hand, and leaned in to kiss André. She produced a glob of spit and cum mixed together and slid her tongue in his mouth. She felt him sigh against her lips, and swallow his own essence. After they parted, Oscar rested her head against André’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and watching his chest rise and fall. With every breath he took, Oscar followed, closing her eyes and tracing circles on his chest. André looked down to see Oscar snuggling against his chest, her hair tickling his skin. He smiled as he felt her index finger slowly descended from his chest to his abdomen and back up again. Softly, André covered her hand with his, causing her to stop as she felt him curl his fingers just slightly around hers. Oscar quickly felt his warmth spreading to hers. Warm lips pressed against her head and she couldn’t stop herself from giggling at the sensation. Against her own body’s protest of going to sleep, she slipped her hand out from under André’s to bring it up to his face, slowly caressing his left cheek.  She rose herself a bit to be face to face with André, and she moved to close the gap between them, only to stop mere inches from his lips. André held the hand that was on his cheek and squeezed it, his one eye staring lovingly in her dark blue ones. He wrapped his arms around Oscar and had her lean herself against him. Oscar nuzzled against his shoulder and both breathed in time with one another once more. They'd forget the mess of the bed, with the sheets stained, and their bodies marked and exposed. 

"I love you, André." Oscar murmured, before letting her eyes close and her body go lax from his hand circling her back. 

She felt him tilt his lips to kiss the top of her head, brushing against her head.

"I love you too, Oscar."


End file.
